


Automatica

by Seluvia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Android AU, Android Kylo, Kylo is not a Knight of Ren, M/M, Slow Burn, Techie and Hux are Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seluvia/pseuds/Seluvia
Summary: Knowing that he won't find a companion in any human person, General Hux turns to his brother Techie for help. With assistance from Matt, Techie creates the perfect partner for his brother in an unheard of breakthrough in artificial intelligence. They all swear to secrecy, knowing that Kylo would be in danger if anyone found out they created true A.I. But keeping secrets from the Supreme Leader always has consequences, and nothing ever goes according to plan.





	

_Strong hands smoothed over Hux’s shoulders, working their sure way down his back. He sighed into his pillow, boneless and content. “That’s it, relax, General,” encouraged a fond voice behind him. Hux could feel the rumble of it in his bones. “You work too hard.” The heavy weight of a body astride Hux’s upper thighs and the knowing touch stroking the soreness from muscles drawn tight by stress was a balm on nerves Hux would never admit were frazzled. This nightly indulgence was one of the few pleasures he readily allowed himself. He could no longer imagine going to bed tense and irritable, for his requisite five hours of spotty rest, waking up just as frustrated as he’d been beforehand._

 

_There was a shift in the weight on his legs, his companion tilting forward to breathe into Hux’s ear. “Let’s roll you over so I can do your front. I’d bet there’s some tension I’m missing.”_

 

_Hux snorted. “You aren’t subtle.”_

 

_“Actually, I was.” Hands took a firm hold of Hux’s hips, turning him. “What I really wanted to say was ‘roll over so I can swallow your prick.’ I decided to try the classy approach.”_

 

_Heat bloomed in Hux’s belly, and he obligingly rolled onto his back, reaching for his lover. Dark hair tickled his chest, a wide, generous mouth trailing higher. Hux tilted down to meet that mouth in a soft kiss, affection tightening his throat. “Never leave me.” Hux kissed the words into his lover’s mouth._

 

_“Never,” his lover promised._

 

Hux snapped awake with a gasp, hand over his pounding heart. He sat up in the darkness of his bedroom, fumbling for the glass of water on the table beside his standard-issue bed. A few hasty swallows of tepid water did little to steady his nerves. The dreams came every night, now. The first had been months ago, and for a while they were rare, once every few weeks. Then once a week. Soon, he was having them more often than not, and now, he could hardly close his eyes before he was dreaming of some perfect mystery lover. The features were never clear, just the odd impression here and there; full lips, dark hair, warm brown eyes. There was no one on board the Finalizer who matched the snatches of imagery in Hux’s mind, so he couldn’t be dreaming about someone he knew. He wished it were that simple, so he might proposition the unlucky bastard and be done with the nonsense, excise this itching under his skin once and for all. Maybe the ache in his heart would leave with it.

 

Months of troubled sleep and building longing had stolen more from Hux than he cared to examine. He’d been operating below efficiency for a while, he knew, and that was dangerous. Not only for him, he rationalized. He was putting everyone on board in danger. Something had to be done.

 

If Hux couldn’t _find_ his mystery lover, perhaps there was another way for his needs to be met.

 

-

“You want me to build you a sex bot.” Overlarge cobalt eyes searched Hux’s face for signs that the General might be kidding. Techie should have known from growing up alongside Hux, his brother was _never_ kidding.

 

Hux frowned. “Not just for sex. Perhaps I wasn’t clear--”

 

“A companion. I understand, I just...I don’t understand. Armitage, surely there are simpler ways to...do this.”

 

“Thank you for your input, _Armand_.”

 

Techie grimaced, flapping a hand like he could wipe the name away. “Who names a baby Armand? Armitage is at least classy. Armand sounds like I should be a hero in some trashy holo-romance.”

 

“Can you do it or not, Techie?” If his brother couldn’t create what Hux was after, there was no one else who could. “You are the most skilled programmer I know, and I don’t trust anyone else with a mission of such a personal nature.” Imagine an officer of his standing, shifty eyed and nervous, quietly submitting a request to technical for what was essentially a complicated masturbatory aid.

 

Techie’s eyes whirred softly as he brought up his schedule, the pages of his calendar filling his vision. He scanned it quickly, pointing out a few blocked out dates and the empty spaces after. Hux nodded though he personally couldn’t see anything, familiar with the routine. “I should be finishing one of my projects soon,” Techie explained. “Keep another one from filling my plate, and I can devote that time to you.” Techie’s watery smile changed his face, made him look young and hopeful in a way that hadn’t been constant since childhood. “This should be fun.”

 

-

“He wants us to build him a sex bot.” Matt pushed up his glasses, ignoring the smudge of dirt across one lens. He would clean his glasses when he couldn’t see out of them, and not a second before.

 

Techie glanced at his boyfriend from where he had already started researching companion droid programming. “It’s not going to be a sex bot, Matt.”

 

“Fuck bot, then. Call it what you want. Your brother wants us to make him something warm to stick his dick in. Is that--am I getting that right?” Matt didn’t look impressed by the prospect of making something like this. Techie figured he just hadn’t seen the benefits of undertaking such a challenge.

 

“When you say it like that, it sounds really creepy.” Techie’s fingers twisted in the hem of his grungy shirt, still the clothes he felt the most comfortable in when he was off-duty. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

 

“It is really creepy.” Matt moved behind Techie, wide palms squeezing Techie’s bony shoulders. “We’re talking about making a sex bot for your little brother.” He chose to ignore the small noise of protest Techie made at the repeated use of the term ‘sex bot’. “We are, without a doubt, first-rate First Order creeps.” He pressed a smiling kiss to Techie’s lank hair, making a mental note to coax him into a shower later. “We’re gonna make him the best damn fuck bot that anyone’s ever seen. Then we’ll demand raises.”

 

“You know Hux will airlock you if you ask for a raise,” Techie pointed out.

 

“Then we’ll make the droid operated by credits that come directly to us,” Matt joked, smiling crooked and bright. “It’s a genius plan.”

 

Techie stuck his arm out, wiggling it until Matt got the hint and stepped around the chair, allowing Techie to hook his arm around his hips. “A genius plan, from a genius. And that’s exactly what you are, Matt. _My_ genius.” Matt’s ears turned a charming pink and he huffed, still shy after years of Techie’s appreciative compliments. He stooped to kiss his boyfriend, pulling away after a long moment. Two years and Matt still thought he was going to wake up and find that Techie was the sweetest dream he ever had. Swallowing hard against the well of emotion in his throat, Matt tucked Techie’s hair behind his ears and spun him around to face the screen once again.

 

“We’d better get started if we want to really impress General Nonsense.”

 

“The list of things you’d be airlocked for if Hux knew grows longer every time you open your mouth, Mattie.”

 

Matt flopped down on the bed they shared, wincing at the stiffness of it. One would think the General’s own brother would be entitled to a slightly better class of mattress, but Hux had never offered, and Techie never asked. Matt certainly wasn’t going to. “You know I like to live a dangerous life, Techie. I’m a wild man. A man on the edge.”

 

“Okay, wild man. Let me mark all the pages I want to come back to later, and we’ll go get something to eat.” The sound of Techie tapping screens filled the space between them, and Matt fell into a doze watching Techie work his magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Trust and believe, this fic will earn the explicit rating. Comments keep me writing, or feel free to come hang out with me on Tumblr, at iamdragoonthegreat!


End file.
